disneythemeparksfandomcom-20200214-history
Imagination Up! Parade
Imagination Up! Parade at Disneyland Montréal Park. Conceived by VP of Parades and Spectaculars, Steve Davison, the parade celebrates songs from Disney films. It had replace Celebrate Up! Parade, as the six units and 13 floats immerse Guests in the many wonders of the Disney Celebration. The resort's 30th anniversary promotion, titled "Happens Celebration!", ran from June, 16, 2050, through May 20, 2051. Parade Unit Imagination in the Dreams (Mickey and Pluto) *Opening: Leading the “Imagination Up!” parade is Mickey Mouse and Pluto atop flying machine from Leonardo Da Vinci rainbow and star, as well as a Bambino from Pixar short La Luna. This float looks similar to the Mickey's Shooting Star Unit from Tokyo Disneyland's former daytime parade names Disney's Dreams on Parade. capped off with a special appearance by Tin Soldier and Ballerina. This performers was recycled from Cirque du Soleil's former La Nouba. Laughter in the Dreams (Goofy) *Goofy's Magical Rainbow: Goofy rides a small magical rainbow adorned with ribbons. The magic happens to be of a teapot. *''Alice in Wonderland: Based on the 1951 animated film. Alice, White Rabbit, Cheshire Cat, Mad Hatter and March Hare and attached to the float are Teacups and Pots and four performers. With seven "Tulgey Wood", and a performer in a Card bringing up the rear. During the show stop, four bungee-jumping butterfly rise into the air to perform tricks. *Pinocchio: Based on the 1940 animated film. Pinocchio at the front of a giant Windmill and Geppetto riding a Giant Flower, Can Can puppet dancers join this party, dancing alone with them. With four female clock dancers and four male clock dancers bringing up the rear. During the show stop, cuckoo clock rises into the air. Romantic in the Dreams (Minnie) *Minnie's Magical Rainbow: Minnie Mouse, like with Goofy rides a small rainbow float adorned with ribbons. This time a Heart appears on the top. *Disney Princesses: Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather on the smaller half, and Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Belle, and Rapunzel. Another World in the Dreams (Chip and Dale) *Chip and Dale's Magical Rainbow: Chip and Dale ride another small rainbow float adorned with ribbons. The top features a Shell. *The Little Mermaid: Based on the 1989 animated film. 2 Giant shell make up this Under the Sea, which Sebastian and Flounder host for Ariel. The performers' costumes were a rumored to receive a twin for the original ''Finding Nemo unit from Shanghai Disneyland's former daytime parade Mickey's Storybook Express. *''Winnie the Pooh: Winnie the Pooh, Tigger and Piglet ride a giant heffalump and woozle containing a huge jar of Honey, as a bee looks ahead of them. holding a long bar in his nose that acts as beam for gymnasts to swing around on. Wonder in the Dreams (Donald and Daisy) *Donald and Daisy's Magical Rainbow: Donald Duck and Daisy Duck ride the last rainbow float, which has a snow on top. *[[Frozen|''Frozen]]: Based on the 2013 Academy Award-winning hit animated film. Anna and Elsa takes on the starring role atop the ice palace Float, Olaf rides in a sled pulled by Sven on the sides. the main float were originally used in the Frozen Royal Welcome Parade at the Disney's Hollywood Studios. *''Dumbo / Peter Pan: Dumbo gracefully floats magic feather over circus and Peter Pan and Wendy Darling flying high over the moon with the help of pixie dust and happy thoughts. This performers was recycled from Cirque du Soleil's former '''La Nouba'. Show facts *'Theme song': Imagination Up! *'Show Stop song': An upbeat version LMNT' "You're the One", "A Whole New World" from Aladdin, "You've Got a Friend in Me" from Toy Story and "Part of Your World" from The Little Mermaid *'Other songs featured:' **'IMAGINATION IN THE DREAMS' ***''"Go the Distance"'' / "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" / "A Whole New World" **'ALICE IN WONDERLAND' ***''"Alice in Wonderland"'' / "I'm Late" / "The Unbirthday Song" / "March of the Cards" **'PINOCCHIO' ***''"Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee"'' / "I've Got No Strings" / "Little Wooden Head" / "Give a Little Whistle" **'PRINCESSES' ***''"Once Upon a Dream"'' / "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" / "Someday My Prince Will Come" / "I See the Light" / "Beauty and the Beast" **'THE LITTLE MERMAID' ***''"Under the Sea"'' / "Part of Your World" **'WINNIE THE POOH' ***''"Heffalumps and Woozles"'' **'FROZEN' ***''"For the First Time in Forever"'' / "Let it Go" **'DUMBO/PETER PAN FINALE' ***''"You can Fly"'' / "Casey Junior" / "When I See an Elephant Fly" Trivia *This is the very first parade that features 4 rainbow-shaped float, following by Mickey's Soundsational Parade at Disneyland (in in 4 drum-shaped units) and Dreaming Up! at Tokyo Disneyland (in 4 broom-shaped units). References Category:Upcoming attractions Category:Disneyland Montréal attractions Category:Disneyland Montréal entertainment Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Parades Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Fantasia 2000 Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Pinocchio Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Cinderella Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Tangled Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Frozen Category:Dumbo Category:Peter Pan Category:Disney parks and attractions